


Tricks Our Feelings Play

by SGALOVER



Series: Rogue Child Service AU [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, cheesy flirting, science romance, those shoes can do what?, walls coming down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: Hartley meets Axel at a crapy club and decides to move the party to a different bar.  Little does Hartley know that what he originally planed to be a one night stand might become something a bit more.





	1. Well hello there

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this. The first chapter isn't that long but I hope it will be enough to grab your interest. If there are any references in future chapters that you don't understand they probably relate back to one of the previous stories. I hope you all enjoy!

Hartley glared at the man who had just dropped the most insulting pick up line in the history of clubbing. After a few moments without a response the man does the smart thing and slowly backs away. Hartley sighs and looks back at his drink. This was incredibly disappointing. Last year this club was the place to be. Now it seemed it was filled with greasy weasels on steroids. Time to pay and leave. Maybe Mark was still at Saints and Sinners. 

“Leaving so soon hot stuff?”

Hartley turns to reject yet another disgusting asshole. His words get choked off in his throat. Hartley smirks, “Well hello there.” his eyes go up and down the lithe frame before him. The man looks about the same age and height as Hartley. His eyes are a bluish color that is hard to identify in the lighting of the bar. Brown hair is styled up in a sort of half mohawk that isn't exactly awful. Despite the cold weather outside the guy is wearing a tank top. It's got two patterns on it, one polka dot and the other striped. The black pants, which are tucked into black combat boots, are the perfect amount of snug. It's that smile though that catches Hartley's attention the most. It's laced with mischief and lust that sparkles in his eyes.

“Ya know, even if you do leave I might have to follow you home. You've got the best ass I've seen all night.” he gives a cheesy wink

Hartley's smirk turns into a grin, “Is that so?” he keeps eye contact while waving down the barman with a wad of bills, “As a matter of fact I was leaving. This club is dead. But I know a nice quiet place where we can get a decent drink and talk.”

“Sounds good to me.” the guy offers his hand, “Name's Axel.”

“Hartley.” Hartley is surprised when, instead of shaking the hand Hartley offers, Axel takes his hand and kisses the fingers

“A handsome name for a handsome man.” That smile does things to Hartley's stomach. Wonderfully warm and dangerous things.

Hartley licks his lips and uses all his self control not to invite Axel back to his place anyway. It's not like he can take this stranger to the Rogues' hideout. Usually he gets a hotel. That doesn't mean he's stupid enough to trust this person right off the bat. At least an hour of conversation would tell Hartley everything he wanted to know. Then he could spend as much time as he wanted peeling those damned pants off of Axel, “Ever hear of Saints and Sinners?”

That gets him a raised eyebrow, “That some sort of book?”

Hartley snorts and shakes his head while taking change from the bartender, still without breaking eye contact, “No, it's a bar. One co-owned by a friend of mine. Free booze.”

“Wow, I sure did pick a good one. Cute and connected.” Axel winds his arm around Hartley's at the elbow as they head for the door

They both stop to pick up their coats at the door. Hartley sighs with content as the familiar peacoat settles on his shoulders like an extra coat of armor. He eyes Axel's choice of winter wear. It's a long leather trench as black as the rest of his clothing. The way it flaps around his ankles when he turns back to Hartley is oddly adorable. 

The walk down 8 blocks to the bar is filled with idle chatter. Mostly about how the club had changed for the worse and they were both out of luck. At one point Axel asks what Hartley does for a living, “I'm a tech consultant for a privately funded group.” Hartley answers without hesitation, “What about you?”

“I'm an inventor.” Axel says with a puffed up chest, clearly very proud of his abilities, “Maybe we can talk shop on a few things. It's always good to get a second opinion once in a while.”

Hartley doesn't really give an answer to that suggestion. If this night goes where Hartley wants it to it might be hard to keep up a good relationship. People tended to get clingy if you let them hang around after being bed partners. However, should Axel prove smart enough, Hartley might be persuaded to turn this into a business meeting. As much of a shame as that would be. Hartley motions to the sign just half a block away, “That's the place.”

“Looks like fun.” Axel gives an odd little giggle, “You're more of a bad boy then I thought Hartley. Never figured a smart and sexy guy like you for a place like that.”

“It's got it's charms.” Hartley defends slightly as he opens the door, “After you.”

Axel doesn't waste a second before zipping in out of the cold. He had hidden it well but Hartley had still spotted the shivering. Seems Axel wasn't a fan of Winter. Hartley couldn't stop a grin of amusement as he watched Axel zip around the bar like an excited child. There was something slightly off about Axel. Nothing major, at least not yet, but it was there. Not that that was anything new to Hartley's life. Everyone he cared about these days was at least a little damaged, himself included. He walks over to a booth in the back while scanning the rest of the room. Mark is indeed still at the bar. He's not alone. Roy and Mick are also there.

They all give him leering smiles as they make eye contact. Hartley rolls his eyes. He's not going to be embarrassed for being a grown ass man and needing some company. Axel suddenly plasters himself to Hartley's left side. An arm swings around Hartley's shoulders. Axel's voice is low as it whispers, “Are those guys giving you a hard time? If they are I could do something about it.”

Hartley laughs, “No, they're actually friends of mine. And I can say with 100% certainty that that is a battle you would loose.”

The smirk Hartley receives for his statement hides so many naughty looking secrets, “I wouldn't be so sure about that.”

Oh yes, there is definitely more to Axel then meets the eye. Hartley pulls them both into the booth behind him, “Don't trouble yourself. You've got more important things to focus on.”

“Indeed I do.” Axel's dangerous smile changes to a lecherous one. He snuggles a little closer to Hartley like a cat searching for warmth, “So, what else did you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about an invention you made.” Hartley requests as he motions to Ruby behind the bar

“I'd much rather talk about what I'm making now.” Axel's eyes light up, “You ever wish you could fly?”

A loud throat clear breaks the conversation. Axel glares up at the person who interrupted them. Hartley just raises a questioning eyebrow, “What's up boss?”

“A moment of your time Hartley.” Len says in a blank tone. His eyes are fixed on Axel.

“Sure.” Hartley shifts over Axel and stands so he's next to Len. He gives Axel a soft smile, “No big deal, just business. I'll be back in a second.” Axel relaxes slightly but still looks a little agitated as Len leads Hartley away. Once they're in a room behind the bar Hartley gives the older man a hard slap on the shoulder, “What the Hell!” he hisses, “I was working that if you hadn't noticed.”

“I did. I also noticed who you brought in here.” Len looks livid, “That in there is Axel Walker, James Jesse's little brat.”

“James...you mean the Trickster?” Hartley looks over his shoulder as if he can see through the door just behind him, “That can't be right. He's much to handsome.”

“Not the point!” Len hisses, redrawing Hartley's full attention, “Do you recall what happened the last time he showed up in town?”

“Yeah. That benefit got knocked over. Jesse got broke out. There was...” Hartley's eyes widen when he remembers how it all started, “The park.”

“That's right, the park. The park full of kids who would have loved to catch some tiny floating presents. According to the papers one almost did.” Len takes a slow breath in, “Now, I don't blame him entirely. I know what it's like to have a bad father that manipulates you. And trust me, that's exactly what Jesse did. But he can't be here Hartley. If anyone manages to recognize him and links him to us we'll be in hot water. Especially with our speedster friend.”

“Are you serious right now? Barry is the King of second chances.” Len's eyes widen so Hartley rolls his, “I never forget a face, even if it is half covered. Don't worry about it. I've got no beef with Allen. Not the point though.” he gestures at Len, “He gave you a pass for your history to set up that little deal you two made. I'm sure, if you just talk to him, Flash would let this slide too.”

“You're making it sound like you want to recruit him.” Len raises an eyebrow, “I thought you wanted to tap that, not give it a job offer.”

“He's an inventor.” Hartley's defense is weak and he knows it. What he doesn't know is were that defensiveness is coming from, “He was going to tell me about something he's making before you interrupted. But I think, given his past work history, that it's probably amazing.”

“And deadly.” Len says but he looks like he's softening slightly

Hartley goes in for the kill, “You know, I think I might like him a little bit. It's been a long time since I've wanted more from a guy then just sex.”

“Oh for the love of...” Len covers his face with his hands and gives a resigned sigh, “Fine, one night. You figure out what you want to do, get his number if you decide he might be worth having around. But make sure he knows the rules. If he says he's in I'll call Barry.” he leaves without another word 

Hartley beams before turning and heading back to his booth. Axel is still there. He smiles when he sees Hartley coming back. The once over he gives is filled with both concern and lust. He had been worried, how very sweet, “So, you were saying something about flying.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a chapter fueled by New Years mania and lots of champagne!!!! Forgive any poor editing because at this point my vision is a little blurry. Hell, we're lucky anyone can read it. If anything is too bad please let me know. Happy New Years!!!!

Hartley gave a soft groan into the pillow his face was pressed against. His head felt like it was about to split in two. The familiar pinching behind his eyes revealed this headache to be caused by a hangover. A really bad one. Hartley groaned again and tried to become one with his pillow.

“Time to get up sweet prince.” someone whispered in his ear

Hartley tried to bolt upright but let out a cry of pain when the back of his head hit something hard. A twin yell of distress accompanied his own along with a loud thump, “What the hell?” Hartley turned over on his back this time and winced up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was only half finished, beam and wires fully visible. He turned his head toward the sound of groaning. The blurry edges indicated he was missing his glasses. Hartley blinked against the bright sunlight that met his gaze. A slight shadow blocked the light almost instantly. The shape of a man, thin and slightly tall.

“Jeez man, what was that for?! I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Sleep like the dead you do.” The shape leans closer, features become defined. It's Axel. That name brings memories, some clearer than others. None of them are bad. Most of them make him tingle in the best ways.

“Oh.” Hartley feels the fabric beneath his hands. And also on every inch of his body. He's naked. For a moment he thinks that he might have had sex. Which would be a shame because half way through the evening Hartley had decided Axel was for work and not play. But Hartley notices that he isn't sore in any way that would indicate he did something...strenuous. So that begs the question, “Why am I naked?”

Axel chuckles and lays down on one side. He props his head on one hand, close enough that Hartley can see the teasing grin directed at him, “Well, that's a very funny story actually. You sort of put the kibosh on our date shortly after your little talk with your boss. You were so professional. At least until after that first tequila shot. Then it was all 'Oh Axel, I wish I could kiss you'. And 'Wow you have pretty eyes'.” a few more chuckles and Axel flops back onto his back. His hands clasp together low on his stomach, “But me, being the honorable person I am, decided you needed somewhere to sleep it off. You passed out after trying to seduce me with a strip show.”

“Oh God!” Hartley turns over to try and smother himself in the pillows, “That's why I never drink tequila. I always regret everything.”

Soft fingertips trail up Hartley's spine. More in a comforting way instead of teasing, “Hey, it's alright. We all have PPD sometimes. I get it at least once a month.”

“What's that?” Hartley asks as he peeks a look from the side of the pillow

“Post Party Depression. It's like all the stuff that was fun suddenly becomes mortifying. Happens to everyone.” Axel does one last little stroke and then jumps up so quickly the bed shakes, “Just so you know I'm making breakfast. If you like French Toast you should get up soon.” He's gone before Hartley can answer

It doesn't takes Hartley long to find both his clothing and his dignity. While he's doing that he looks around the room. The first thing he notices is how clean it is. Like, super clean. Not a speck of dust or a crumb of food anywhere. Even his clothing is folded and placed on a chair. There aren't many personal touches. No pictures or posters to give any insight into Axel's mind. 

“Hart! If you don't hurry up I'm going to drink all the coffee!”

“Coming.” Hartley rushes from the room. Like Hell he'll miss out on his precious caffeine. After he's got the steaming liquid in his hands he smells the French Toast. Hartley blinks at the kitchen around him. It's really nice. And it opens up into a large loft apartment. In one corner is a large television with a huge stack of games and several different consoles set up next to it. In another is what can only be described as an explosion of science. Everything from spare parts to glass viles are strewn about in a seemingly random manner. Hartley can see a few blueprints, sloppily done, pinned to the wall. Several different sized boxes are set next to the table. Probably holding the inventions Axel is working on or already finished.

“You want some pain killers?” Axel asks while shaking a bottle that has no label, “Your head must hurt after a night like that.”

Hartley raises an eyebrow, “Depends. Did you buy it off some random street corner?”

Axel's laugh sounds genuinely amused as he answers, “No way man. I grabbed some off a truck last month. I sort of needed some. Fell off a building.” 

Hartley nearly chokes on his coffee, “You did what?”

“I told you already. You must not remember.” he looks happy about that fact for some reason as he rushes over to one of the boxes and starts to dig inside it, “I fell off the roof cause I was testing my new invention.” he pulls something out of the box and presents it like gold, “Behold, the Sky Walkers!”

“Shoes?” Hartley peers a bit closer, “Teched out shoes?”

“Yup.” Axel gets down on the ground and starts putting the shoes on his socked feet, “I worked on the design for ages. It was way harder to get supplies for it then I thought. Even my dad didn't know where to get half the stuff.” Hartley notices that, just for a second, Axel's fingers still while tying the complicated laces of his shoes, “Anyway!” Axel leaps to his feet, “Observe!” without another word of explanation Axel bolted straight across the room and out an open window. 

It takes Hartley a few seconds to realize what just happened. The view from the window would indicate this is a top floor apartment. Hartley drops his coffee mug and bolts for the window. Why he doesn't know. There is nothing he can do now. Nothing except lean out the window, look down, and see....an empty alley way? 

Hartley's eyes scan the ground but no matter how hard he looks he still sees nothing. He screams in terror when that familiar voice purrs in his ear, “Looking for something?”

“JESUS CHRIST!” Hartley leaps backward, loosing balance and falling hard on his ass. He can't feel the pain though. Too busy staring in shock at the floating head of Axel that peeks through the top of the window. An upside down head that is laughing at him, “ASSHOLE!”

\----------------BREAK-------------

Len raised an eyebrow as he watched Hartley stomp through the living room, “Late night?”

“He deserves a chance.” Hartley's words were positive but his tone was absolutely murderous, “Fucker can fly.”

“Fly?!” Len put his coffee down and moved to intercept the young Rogue, “What are you talking about?”

“The asshole has a pair of flying shoes!” Hartley snaps, his cheeks red with ire, “Jumped out a damned window and gave me a heart attack!” he flails his arms, “I punched him and left. Half way here I got a text. Apparently he's accepted the job offer.” Hartley pulls his phone out of his pocket and slaps it into Len's chest, “Have his number! He's not worth the trouble!”

Len watches the enraged young man storm to his room. The bang of his door slamming echoes around the whole building. After a few seconds Mick, who is sitting at the kitchen island, gives a low whistle, “Wow. He must really like this Axel kid.”

“Regardless, flying is a useful skill.” Len pushes the activation button on the phone and blinks at the lock screen picture. It's Hartley and Axel. Axel is wide awake and Hartley is half unconscious. Axel is holding a sign that says 'I did nothing!'. Hartley is half naked and passed out dead on the floor, “He looks like he'll be fun to have around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Hartley really does like him. It'll just take a while for him to get used to Axel's unique personality. Look forward to the next chapter. Remember that comments and kudos are the spice of life. HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff in this chapter and the next one will relate to an upcoming chapter in the Rogues Child Services fic.

Hartley is surprised by how little time passes before he sees Axel again. Just his luck that a collection of gold coins is being exhibited at the History Museum. As soon as she found that out Lisa had demanded a heist. Now Hartley was expending all his energy on ignoring the gaze from across the room. He was so focused on it that he jumped a half foot in his seat when a large hand landed on his shoulder, “Take it easy runt.” Mick's rumbling voice says with amusement, “Just wanted to ask you somethin'.”

“What?” Hartley asked after a quick clear of his throat

“You ever gonna talk to Trickster Jr?”

The glare Hartley shot Mick could have melted steel, “That's none of your business!” he hissed quietly while throwing a quick look over at Axel to see if he had heard Mick's question. Unfortunately Axel chose that exact moment to look in Hartley's direction. They made direct eye contact. Axel smiled wide, teeth showing clearly even from across the room. He even give a little wave. Hartley ignores how hot his face is starting to feel. Without looking at the man next to him Hartley growled, “I hate you so much right now.”

Deep chuckles are the only response Hartley gets. He's doesn't really hear it though. Too distracted by the fact that Axel has excused himself from the planning table and is making his way over to the reading corner. Hartley hates Mick even more when the large man leaves. He's left all alone, slumped in a bean bag chair, and looking up at that gorgeous smile.

“Hey Hart.” Axel practically chirps. He sounds so damned happy to see Hartley. Though why is a mystery considering the half healed black eye. The same one Axel touches while he smirks, “I'd say I've missed you but it's like I've had a piece of you following me around for the last week. Not that I'm complaining.”

“You deserved it.” is all Hartley can think to say

That gets him a bark of laughter, “True. Worth it though. The look on your face was priceless.” Axel crouches down so he's eye level with Hartley. His face grows serious, “So I was wondering something.”

Hartley feels a bit off kilter. Axel's mood change is a bit too swift for Hartley to match instantly. When he manages a serious expression of his own he asks, “What?”

“How would the morning have gone if I hadn't scared the shit out of you?” his tone is still deadly serious

For a few moments Hartley is sure that Axel is messing with him. It's a joke at Hartley's expence, surely. But right before Hartley can start yelling he realizes that Axel's expression hasn't shifted a centimeter. He's 100% serious in his line of questioning. That realization makes Hartley ask a question of his own, “Why do you care so much?”

“Cause I like you Hart.” Axel's eyes soften a little, “I like being around someone like you. Smart, hot, sassy, and just a little dash of crazy on top. I want us to be friends. It would break my heart if I ruined that because of some stupid prank. And not even one of my best.” a little chuckle that's just a touch too wicked, “So I just want to know, if you hadn't freaked out so bad, what would we have done?”

“Well...I assume we would have actually eaten the French Toast.” Hartley offers. Axel's tiny smile encourages Hartley to continue, “I'd have wanted to look at those shoes.”

“I would have said no.” Axel adds, “I don't like sharing my stuff that much.”

“Fair enough.” Hartley will be the first to admit he can share in that sentiment, “We might have talked about what being a Rogue was like a bit more. Maybe discuss my embarrassing night out. I would certainly have questioned you on a few blank spots in my memory.”

“Don't worry. I have most of it on video.” Axel laughs so hard he falls backward out of his crouch when Hartley's mouth drops open. After he recovers Axel fingers a pin on his jacket lapel. It's a tiny smiley face with a knife in one eye, “It's a camera. It's not on all the time. I have to hold a button on my jacket sleeve.” he displays said button with pride, “Don't worry. I won't show anyone.”

“I guess I'll have to take your word on that one.” Hartley says with a glare, “Anyway, it would have been a normal morning. Also I doubt you would have gotten that bruise.” he winces slightly, “I guess I'm a little sorry for that. Shame to mark a pretty face.”

“I think it makes me look cool.” Axel strikes a pose that makes Hartley give a little chuckle

“Hey love birds!” Len snaps across the room. His tone is laced with disapproval, “I don't pay you to sit around flirting!”

“I was taking a break!” Axel snaps back though he looks a little afraid, his knees shaking slightly as he stands, “I'm coming.”

“I'm not even on this heist.” Hartley calls out in a much calmer tone than his fellow Rogues as he stands, “If you need me though I'll be in my room working on my tech.”

“You should stay.” Axel leans slightly against him and wiggles his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way, “You improve the room.”

Hartley lets out a snort while pushing halfheartedly at the other man, “Get back to work you lazy ass.”

“More like sexy ass.” Axel shoots back with a wink. He gives a full body flinch when Len calls out for him again, “Coming!”

\-----------------BREAK----------------

The job goes perfectly. Axel gets most of the credit. Apparently he invented Goo Grenades to stick Flash to the floor. To celebrate the rest of the Rogues decided to have a little party. It had only just started when a new figure appeared. It was Brandon. He looked so lost just stumbling through the front door. Axel hadn't asked a single question. Simply thrown an arm over the 17 year old's shoulders while leading him to the couch, “Hey kid, you look down. Want some pizza?”

Only after pizza and a soda did Brandon confess what was bothering him. He produced a small pile of papers from his pocket. Kids drawings. It didn't take anyone long to figure out what the drawings meant, “Where did you find these?” Len asks stiffly

“That abandoned mansion I go to sometimes. I took a few of the runts to check it out with me today. Derek found those under the floor. There was other stuff. But these are...” Brandon's words catch in his throat. He clears it and finishes with, “I didn't let the others see these. Not with Talia around.”

“Good choice.” Len puts the papers down on the kitchen island. 

Len continues to talk to Brandon but Hartley doesn't notice their conversation. He notices Axel who has picked up the drawings. His hands shake slightly as he flips through them. His eyes don't look like they really see the pictures. Lost in a haze of some kind, “Axel?” Hartley put a hand on the other man's shoulder

Axel jumped and snapped his head sideways to look at Hartley. There were unshod tears in those sad eyes, “Hart?”

Hartley is overcome with concern and worry before he can even try to stop it. He lets his other hand land on Axel's other shoulder, “I'm here Axel. Just breath for me okay.”

“I don't...” his eyes start to drift back to the papers

Hartley snatches the pages and slams them back down on the kitchen island, “Come with me.” he whispers softly. He applies slight pressure to Axel's shoulders, steering the man toward the back hallway. Axel moves without hesitation. His gaze is once more somewhere very far away. It doesn't take a genius like Hartley to figure out this problem. Axel was having flashbacks of some kind, Flashbacks triggered by those...disturbing pictures. Hartley tried not to think too hard about the subject matter. It wasn't his business to make assumptions about someone elses trauma. But at least this told Hartley that Axel had indeed suffered like the rest of the Rogues.

Once they reached Hartley's bedroom Axel finally shut down all the way. He fell to his knees as silent tears started pouring down his face. Hartley didn't know what to do other than offer physical comfort. So that's what he did. He got down on his knees and pulled Axel tightly to his chest. Axel didn't hesitate to latch on tightly to the offered warmth. Somehow Hartley managed to get them to his bed. They fall asleep clinging to each other above the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Hartley wakes up alone. For a moment he worries. Axel was in a real state last night. But then he finds a note on the bedside table. 

_To my Hart,_

_Thanks a lot for last night. I'm sorry for unloading my baggage on you. It was nice to find someone who got it. Anyway, I owe you a breakfast. I would have liked to do it this morning but I already had plans. Call me._

A number and a winky face were scrawled along the bottom of the paper. Hartley tried to ignore how warm he felt all of a sudden.

\---------------------BREAK-----------

Hartley raised an eyebrow as Axel came bursting through the front door. His arms were laden with cardboard tubes. Even as Hartley watched a few fell from the pile, “What are you doing?”

“Is Cold around?” Axel asks instead of answering the question. He stops only when he reaches the kitchen island where he dumps his burdens.

“Yeah. He's in his room plotting.” Hartley smirks at the mental image. Len was probably hunched over his laptop with his reading glasses on. Brow crinkled in concentration. Lips pulled up in that wickedly childish grin, “What do you need him for?”

“I had an idea.”

“About a heist?”

“About the base!” Axel throws his hands up as he shouts with excitement. He pops open one of the tubes and dumps out a few blueprints, “The Rogues are ever expanding. First it's me. Then the little bundle of joy come Summer. Who knows who in between and after that. Have to plan for the future.” Axel spreads the plans out and starts pointing at things, “A few new rooms, maybe a lab or two for equipment storage. If we have the budget I've even got plans for a hot tub.”

“And just where do you suggest we put all of that?” Len asks as he steps out of the side hallway. He looks a mix of amused and genuinely curious, “I think people would notice if we started adding on to a random warehouse on the docks.”

“Obviously.” Axel rolled his eyes, “I'm talking about a new base. I've got some property not too far from here. It's mostly just empty space. But there is a lot of it. I've been thinking about it since last week. If I just add a few walls, a little more plumbing, maybe dig a basement...” Axel goes on and on as he starts uncapping the cardboard tubes and dumping plans out. Hartley is both impressed and slightly concerned. Axel is talking very fast, his words sometimes slurring in to one another. A closer looks shows the young inventor's hands are shaking.

“When was the last time you slept?” Hartley asks in concern

“Can't sleep. Nightmares.” Axel says it like it's no big deal. A short mention before he continues on with his presentation. Neither Hartley or Len are listening to that any more.

Len's firm hand on Axel's shoulder has an unexpected reaction. When Len does it to Hartley the younger man feels safe or respected. Axel apparently feels nothing but fear. He lets out a quick scream and takes several steps to the left, “Hey, chill kid. It's just me.”

“I know that!” Axel snaps. Though it looks like he instantly regrets it because he winces and backs up another step, “Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.”

“It's alright Axel. Everyone gets cranky when they can't sleep.” Len doesn't reach out again but he takes a few steps forward to get back in Axel's space, “Wanna tell me what you've been dreaming about?” the question is so soft Len might as well be talking to one of the younger kids

“I...” Axel's eyes are so wide it's a miracle they haven't fallen out of his head. He doesn't look shocked or offended. He looks afraid. His hands have started to shake even worse, “I don't...”

“Hey.” Hartley comes to stand so close to Axel that they can feel each others heat. He raises his hands slowly and uses them to rub Axel's upper arms, “Look at me.” slowly Axel's head turns until they are making eye contact, “This is a safe space. You can make your own choices. If you don't want to talk about the nightmares you don't have to. But you have to let us know how to help you.”

“You...” Axel turns to look at Len who is nodding in agreement, “Why would you...”

“We're Rogues.” Len says, “We're a family.”

“Family is a lie.” Axel says in a half whisper. The tone of lost hope is heartbreaking, “All they do is use you and then let you down.”

“We aren't your father.” that gets a full body flinch, “Are you worried about him?” Len asks

“Always.” Axel is starting to slump. Hartley finally reaches out and takes the extra weight. Somehow he manages to get Axel perched on a kitchen stool before the other man's legs give out.

“You don't have to be afraid of him any more Axel.” Hartley murmurs as he simply holds Axel close to him, “You've got us to protect you.”

“Besides, you must like us at least a little.” Len smirks when both tech geniuses shoot him questioning looks, “You went to all the trouble of making these plans.” he pats the papers still laid out on the kitchen island, “Seems an awful lot like something family would do.”

“Really?” Axel's tone reminds Hartley of a cautious puppy. One who was kicked not too long ago but hopes the next time will be different.

“Yeah.” Len picks up a blueprint at random and gives it a look over, “Though I don't think the hot tub is something we desperately need.”

“Everyone needs a hot tub.” Axel counters, his voice already rising to it's previous volume, “And a snack bar.”

“Now that I might be able to get behind. As long as you understand the kids will want to get into it every time they show up.”

“Kids?” Axel looks between the two of them, “Isn't it just that one boy?”

“Oh no.” Hartley answers with a chuckle, “We've got dozens of them running around. Some come by more often than others. But at least it's never lonely or dull.”

“I've got a soft spot for kids who have no where else to go.” Len's wink makes Axel giggle like a tiny girl

“I'm starting to get that.” Axel looks down at his plans for a few moments, “It's about dying.”

“What?” Hartley asks with concern

“The dreams.” he takes a hard swallow, “I dream that dad brakes out. That he tracks me down. That he's angry at me for not busting him out myself. He starts beating me with his fists no matter how much I ask him to stop. Then the knife comes out.” at this point there are tears running down Axel's face though the man takes no notice. Hartley and Len just stand there in silence. This is something that needs to come out all at once, “He cuts me until I think I can't bleed anymore. Then he just leaves me on the ground to die alone.”

“Won't ever happen.” Hartley wraps his arms fully around Axel and holds him close, “Not while I'm around.”

 

“Not while _we're_ around you mean.” Len argues while putting a new hand on Axel's shoulder. Instead of flinching away Axel leans in this time. Searching for support and comfort from the people around him. After a few minutes of silence there is a snort. It's from Len, “Looks like he really was tired.”

Hartley looks down at the man in his arms and chuckles to himself. Axel is asleep against his chest, “He can sleep in my room.”

“That's becoming a habit. You know...” Hartley turns to see Len grinning from ear to ear, “The kid isn't so bad. He makes a good Rogue. He listens and he's proactive.” Len pats the blueprints again, “If you wanted to look into a more substantial relationship I suppose I wouldn't be apposed.”

“You mean you want me to go for it.” Hartley winks, “I was going to with or without your permission.”

“I figured that.” Len starts gathering up the plans, “Get him to bed Hartley. And make sure he stays for breakfast. We've got a few things to talk about in the morning.”

“You got it boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter up before Valentines Day. I've got a special chapter planned for then. In the meantime be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Have a great weekend everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hartley let out a low whistle as he looked around the vacant building. The outside made this place look like a decrepit apartment complex. The inside however was completely hollow with no floors or walls. The walls and supports were new looking in contrast to the outside. The ceiling went six stories up. A small corner of the space was occupied by a few work tables covered in scrap, a computer bay, a mini fridge, and a small cot for sleeping on, “Where on Earth did you get the money for this?” Hartley asked in awe

“I didn't. It used to be Dad's.” Axel is headed for the mini fridge, “He put it in my name a couple years before I moved to Central. It's where I used to live before I got that sweet loft. Really I only own the land the building sits on. I guess pops decided to do some renovations once this place was condemned. I've got no idea what he used to use it for.”

“Probably better if we never find out.” Hartley follows Axel over to the side of the room and accepts the diet soda he's handed, “Aren't you afraid he'll be angry at you for using it?” It was a genuine concern. It seemed odd that Axel, someone so afraid of their own father, would risk angering James Jesse.

“No. He gave it to me. Said it's mine to do with what I want.” Axel sounded sure but his eyes still held a hint of fear. That quickly vanished to be replaced with joy and amusement, “I'd like to see him try and take it back once it becomes Rogue HQ. That would be a sight to see.”

“Damn right.” Hartley snorted and popped the tab on his can, “Len isn't letting this place go now that you've hashed out the last of the plans. Has he seen the space yet?”

“Not in person. I gave him a bunch of pictures though.” Axel frowned, “I still think the hot tub would have been awesome.”

“Maybe next year Axel.” Hartley grinned and patted the other man on the shoulder. He looked up again and examined the things hanging from the ceiling, “Already setting up the Fly Course?”

“Yeah. It's something we can use even during construction. Good to keep in practice.”

“Mark says he's looking forward to giving it a try.” Hartley drifted over to the computers, “Impressive set up.”

“Nothing but the best babe.” Axel was shoulder to shoulder with Hartley in seconds 

It had been about two weeks since Axel had first brought his plans forward to Hartley and Len. During that time Hartley had managed to convince Axel to go on a date. Unfortunately they hadn't managed to actually go on it yet. Despite this they still acted like a couple. They held hands, cuddled in bed at night, ate most of their meals together, and went for romantic walks down by the fish cannery on the docks. While sappy and wonderful it was a bit frustrating. So eventually Axel had come up with this. Come here to do a bit of work and spend time alone.

A few minutes later Hartley is hard at work on the computers. Axel already has a 3-D model of the building plans overlapped with the renovation blueprints. Today they were going to start marking out locations for the placement of walls and supports for multistory construction. The space made it possible to have two separate interior structures. One would be for sleeping quarters while the other would be for lab space and storage. After that they would get started with the soundproofing. Hartley was distracted from his work when he felt Axel's fingers in his hair, “I'm not a dog for you to pet Axel.” he says with amusement

“It's not petting. It's stroking. I like your hair.” a slight tug at Hartley's locks, “So soft.”

“Easy cowboy.” Hartley spun in the computer chair. Axel was basically looming over him but Hartley wasn't intimidated or flustered. He simply raised a single foot and pushed it lightly against Axel's stomach, “We're here to do a job and get to know each other better.”

“What's left to know Hart?” Axel asks as he takes a step back, “We're both geniuses with parent issues. We work for the same criminal mastermind. We bat for the same team. And you like my jokes.”

“Some of them.”

“Whatever.” Axel gets down on his knees so he is no longer hovering. Now he's got his hands on Hartley's knees, a kicked puppy look on his face, “We'll do the work. Promise. I just sort of wanted to make out with my boyfriend for a little while.” a mock innocent eyelash flutter follows those words

“You aren't fooling anyone.” Hartley's tone is deadpan but he can't stop a wicked grin, “You just want a piece of this.”

“I've wanted a piece of it since that night at the bar.” Axel's hands start to move back and forth in a slow rubbing motion, “But then you had to go and be all professional about it.”

“If that's what you call tequila shots and strip shows I'd hate to see what you'd do at a business meeting.” Hartley can't stop one of his hands from coming forward to caress the side of Axel's face. The man really is charming in his own childish way. And he's been so patient with Hartley these last couple of weeks, “Just making out?”

“Of course.” the rubbing stops and Axel looks dead serious, “I know you want to take this a little slow. After all, it's not a one night stand anymore. We're trying to build something...right?” he sounds so hopeful

Hartley feels his heart ache slightly in his chest at that tone, “Right.” Hartley leans in to make contacts. The kiss is wonderful if very short lived.

A loud bang echoes off the surrounding walls followed by a male voice shouting, “Hey Hartley, you here yet?”

Hartley pulls back with a groan, “Seriously?” he mutters under his breath

“Squirt, where are you?”

“Here Mick.” Hartley calls back while Axel stands and moves away reluctantly. The team knows they're dating but there is no reason to go showing it off without a reason. This is for them right now. Something to share between the two of them.

It's not just Mick who has interrupted. He's got Roy at his side. Both men are looking around the gigantic room with slight awe, “This place is huge.” Roy mutters

“And all ours.” Axel cheers happily while pointing straight up, “Even got some of the training equipment installed already.”

“Fast work kid.” Mick has yet to pick a nickname for the new addition. Hartley is sure it'll be something fitting.

“Got anything for us to do?” Roy asks

“You mean you didn't come here for a reason?” that irked Hartley a little. It sucked his date was ruined because some of his friends lacked entertainment.

“There was a reason.” Mick assured him, “Shawna started acting crazy.”

“Hormones.” Roy says with a shiver

Axel snickers, “Bet Wiz is having a great time.”

“Last we saw him he was going to get her chocolate pudding and pickles.” Mick's grin is absolutely devilish, “Also, we're out of ice cream.”

“Again?!” Hartley can hardly believe it. That was the third gallon this week alone. He shakes that thought from his head, “That's not the point. Why did you come here?”

“You don't want our help?” Mick grunts with a frown

“That's not what I said.” 

“He's just angry cause they were probably making out or something.” Roy waggles his eyebrows at Axel and Hartley

“Back off ya old perv!” Axel snapped while reaching for his pockets

“Easy Axel.” Hartley reached out to stop the other man from pulling what would probably be a weapon, “Roy's just jealous he's not dating anyone.”

“I don't need anyone. I've got my art.”

“What a crock of shit.” Mick snorts as he looks at the plans displayed on the computer, “Looks easy enough to mark out. Nice and neat.”

“He does good work.” Hartley complimented with a wink at Axel

The next few hours go pretty well. Sure it's not the alone time Hartley had wanted. But there is good music, conversation, and Axel even gave a demonstration of the Flying Course with his newly improved Sky Walkers. Roy and Mick, having never seen the young man fly before, are supremely impressed. 

Near the end of their day Roy and Axel are working on the last of the chalk lines. Hartley is checking supply orders with Mick hovering over him. It's then that the large man asks, “Doing anything for Valentines Day?”

Hartley chokes on air and turns to look up at his friend, “What?”

“You heard me. You guys are a couple now. Ya gotta do stuff like that. It's good for you.” Mick's voice is strangely soft, his eyes slightly clouded over

Hartley has noticed this look before. All of the Rogues have. Ever since the incident with the Anti Maker he's been different. Sneaking off at least once a week without telling anyone where he's going. Having whispered phone conversations from time to time. All of that combined with the question just asked of him Hartley makes a conclusion, “Not sure what I want to do. What are you and your girl doing?”

“We're gonna go down to the park and...” Mick stiffens and the clouds leave his eyes. Those same eyes narrow and Mick frowns, “Too damn smart for your own good.”

“So I've been told.” Hartley chuckles, “You know everyone is worried about your right? You should tell them why you've been acting weird sometimes. Why haven't you told us before anyway? It's not like you to keep secrets.”

“Not like me to go after a classy woman either.” is the only answer Mick gives before he wanders over to Axel and Roy

Hartley looks at Axel, Mick's previous words ringing in his head. Is that what they need? A real date with romance and dinner. Maybe some dancing. Probably not a movie. Axel couldn't sit still that long. There was that great karaoke bar on 28th and Pine. Hartley wasn't as good a singer as he used to be. Not with his hearing aids. But he could still carry a minor tune. After a little alcohol that would be enough. Hartley smiled as he came to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up for Valentines Day!! I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the week! Don't forget to comment and kudos. Also, this chapter is not as edited as I would normally like. If you see any major errors in grammar or spelling please let me know. Thanks :)


	6. Songs of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally get that date they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a special Valentines Day chapter. Unfortunately it will be the last one for this story. I hope you all enjoy this short little treat. Have a wonderful day!

Hartley gave himself one last look over in his mirror. Tight black jeans, a pressed button up that was deep emerald green, his favorite pair of glasses with the black and green frames, and to top it all off a nice black leather jacket. His hair was perfect and his shoes were shined. He also smelled lightly of lilac and leather. He was ready for this.

A low whistle has Hartley turning to look at his door. Lisa is standing there with a devilish grin on her lips, “Well look at you Hartley. All dolled up.”

“You aren't one to tease Lisa.” Hartley quipped back as he looked her up and down. Lisa's hair was styled into large curls that laid over her bare shoulders. The dress she wore had no straps or sleeves and was mostly black except for a swirling pattern of gold around the bottom hem. Her shoes were a matching gold with low heels and straps. Her nails and lips were painted an intimidating shade of red, “Don't tell me little Cisco actually grew a spine and asked you out.”

“Unfortunately no, I was the one who did the asking.” her smile widens, “But I'm making progress. He actually said yes.”

“A few more months and you might actually get him to admit he wants to date you full time.” despite the teasing Hartley really is rooting for them. Lisa deserves a nice guy and Cisco needs someone to help him loosen up once in a while. Hartley is pulled from his thoughts when his phone rings. He grins at the display and answers, “Hey babe. You outside?”

“Yup. Just had to pick out a nice car to drive around in. Hope you like it.” he hangs up the second Hartley opens the front door

Hartley laughs. A deep and pure laugh of surprised joy. It's a VW Bug. A real one, not those modern remakes. It's painted bright pink with a rainbow on the hood. Axel has posed himself on said hood with his legs slightly spread and his chest pushed out. He's making an exaggerated kissy face. Even his sexy outfit, mostly consisting of tight black clothing, isn't enough to stop the hilarity. Eventually Hartley catches his breath and rushes over, “Where did you even find this?!”

“You'd be surprised what you can find in a gay club parking lot.” Axel slides off the hood of the garish car and slides into Hartley's arms. The kiss is short, soft, and sweet. Axel leans in when it's finished and sniffs at Hartley's neck, “You smell nice.”

Hartley chuckles, “Thanks.” he pushes Axel toward the car, “Come on. If we open our tab at 10 we get half price all night.”

“Sounds like a good deal.” Axel sneaks in one more kiss before getting in the car

The drive is silent but not awkward. At some point Hartley finds his hand in Axel's and realizes he can't remember who reached for who. That thought alone is enough to make his heart soar. It's something that would normally make Hartley feel anxious. Usually when he gets attached to things they leave him. But being with the Rogues has taught Hartley there is nothing to fear. Not as long as you choose your friends wisely. Axel felt like the best choice Hartley has ever made.

“Hart?”

Hartley blinks and realizes the car is no longer moving. He's also been staring at Axel for who knew how long. The look on Axel's face is a mixture of affection and slight fear, “What's wrong?” Hartley squeezes the hand in his

“I just...the way you were looking at me...” Axel gulps, “I really liked it.”

“Oh.” Hartley can feel his cheeks heating up. He hopes it's not obvious in the dim light of the car

Axel clears his throat, “Yeah. Let's go in. I need a drink all of a sudden.”

“Sounds great.” Hartley relaxes as the tension breaks

\-------------BREAK-----------

Hartley laughs so hard he almost spills his drink. Axel is up on stage. Apparently both he and Hartley are light weights. It only took three drinks to convince Axel to go up on stage, “I got the perfect one.” he proclaims before pecking Hartley's lips and rushing toward the DJ. A small wad of cash later Axel was next on the list. His words are slightly slurred but no less beautiful as he sings.

_You, make all my screws come lose_  
_Got me perfectly confused_  
_Always find a way to mess me up_  
_And drive me wild_  
_I love the way you make me lose my..._

_I feel the walls closing in inside this padded room_  
_Only good thing about it is is I'm locked in here with you_  
_I'm always watching you guessing what you'll do next_  
_But my favorite part about it is_  
_Is I always have to guess_

_You, you make all my screws come lose_  
_Got me perfectly confused_  
_Always find a way to mess me up_  
_And drive me wild_  
_I love the way you make me lose my mind_  
_Loose my mind_

The whole place broke into applause when the song ended. Hartley was still laughing. He had no idea where Axel had heard a country song. But he was happy he had. The twisted sense of humor behind it was absolutely perfect. Hartley, his own brain muddled with alcohol, thought that fair was fair. He was over by the DJ before Axel reached the table. His own offer of cash and a quick look at the titles of songs had Hartley out on stage. He decided to pick a song by the same artist at random. If he had known how accurate some of those lyrics were he might have picked a different one. But half way through a song was the last time to give up.

_Wish I could bottle you up and drink you all day long  
Everyday singing this song_

_I woke up up_  
_Still drunk drunk_  
_On your love, on your love_  
_Now I'm so high_  
_Cause I'm still drunk_  
_On your love_

\--------------------BREAK----------------

Hartley woke with a moan and a familiar pain in his head, “Argh!” he moaned in frustration into his pillow

Unlike the last time he was driven back into full awareness by a warm arm wrapping around his waist. A familiar and comforting voice whispered in his ear, “Shh, too loud. Head hurts. Go back to sleep baby.”

“Yeah. Good plan.” Hartley closed his eyes and let his partner's warmth lull him back to sleep

 

_Song Credit_  
_Artist - Brett Eldredge_  
_Songs – Drunk On Your Love – Lose My Mind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this tale. But worry not for there are many more to come. I'm already working on something new for this series so keep an eye out.  
> Thanks so much to everyone for all of your support. It warms my heart. Have a great National Singles Day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for taking the time to read this. If you have a few more seconds to spare consider dropping a kudos or shooting me a comment to give me your opinions. This story will be updated with absolutely no time table. But I promise never to go more then a couple weeks without updating. Have a great day!


End file.
